Rebecca
| affiliation = Corrida Colosseum | occupation = Gladiator | jva = }} Rebecca is a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum competing for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance She is slightly taller than Luffy with long braided pink hair. She wears a revealing yellow scale armor bikini, with a turquoise paludamentum, as well as a ridge helmet, and a pair of greaves and gloves. She carries a large sword and shield. Underneath her helmet, her braid splits off into two strands starting at her temples. Gallery Personality Rebecca is a calm and prideful warrior that harbors a deep resentment towards Donquixote Doflamingo and wishes to gain the Mera Mera no Mi to kill him. Furthermore, even though she pretends to shrug off others mocking her about Spartan, she is actually really bothered by it to the point of biting her tongue. She appears to have some knowledge of the Colloseum's history and was kind enough to enlighten Lucy upon noticing his interest in the giant statue of Kyros. She is very respectful of others as she tried to get Ricky to heal up after his fight and thanked Luffy for taking down Spartan. Although a brave warrior, she isn't immune to shedding tears as she cried when she saw Thunderous Solider of Rage, and expressing other form of weaknesses like biting her tongue when she was mocked by other gladiators. She also dislikes expressing weakness, as she claims she wasn't hungry while remembering, when she was a kid, telling her mom she was. Relationships Spartan Some of the combatants from Corrida Colosseum mentioned that Rebecca had been bullied by Spartan in her past for a long time. She showed that she was still bothered by it when she bit her tongue and thanked Luffy for bringing him down. Donquixote Doflamingo Rebecca hates Doflamingo deeply because of his evil rule. She stood up to him and he condemned her to eternal life in the Colosseum as a "convict gladiator". She wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to protect herself from him. Monkey D. Luffy Due to him defeating Spartan, Rebecca seems to have gained a little respect for Luffy and gladly shared the story of Kyros with him when he took an interest in his statue. She was also happy to hear that he was in Block C, saying that it would be nice if they both survived the first round of the tournament, meaning she sees him as a worthy opponent. She was also impressed when she saw him tame Fighting Bull and found him humorous for doing so. She was briefly worried when she thought Luffy was down and was quickly amazed when he knocked out Hajrudin with a single punch. Despite her respect for Luffy, she reluctantly attempted to kill him after he won his group's battle royale to better her chances of getting the Mera Mera no Mi. After her attempt failed, she is thankful to him for not retaliating. She tearfully opens up to him and explains her reasons for wanting the Devil Fruit. Thunder Soldier Ever since she was a child, Thunder Soldier watched over and protected her. Although Rebecca initially said she hated Thunder Soldier for failing to protect her mother, she eventually came to love him since he raised her for the past 10 years and also taught her how to fight. She wanted to win the Mera Mera no Mi not only to defeat Doflamingo but also fulfill her wish of living together with Thunder Soldier. The soldier gave her some words of confidence to help her try and get through the tournament. Abilities and Powers As she wants to eat the Mera Mera no Mi, it indicates that she is not a Devil Fruit user. However, according to some of the other fighters, she is known as the "Undefeated Woman", implying that she has never lost a fight yet, but at the same time, it is suggested that she was bullied by Spartan. She seems to be almost unbeatable in speed, as the gladiators were shocked when Luffy escaped from her slash. Weapons Rebecca wields a long medieval style sword, which from the ground up is almost as tall as her shoulders. She also has a rounded shield, which she carries on her left arm. As a gladiator of Corrida Colosseum, she has received sword and shield training. History Past In the past, her grandfather was the leader of the Riku Royal Family and the king of Dressrosa. Rebecca once lived a happy life with her mother, Scarlet. When Doflamingo and his crew came to Dressrosa, they framed the Riku Royal Family for burning a town. Rebecca and her mother escaped from a group of rebels and while on the run, they were starved from not eating for two days. Rebecca's mother went to a town to get food for her daughter but was killed in the process. Thunder Soldier brought back her mother's body and the food she wanted to give to Rebecca. After informing her that Doflamingo ascended the throne and was hunting down people affiliated with the previous king, Thunder Soldier swore to protect her and stay by her side. At first, Rebecca asserted that she hated Thunder Soldier for not protecting her mother but eventually warmed up to him. Thunder Soldier then became her guardian, protecting her and working various jobs to support her. One day, a group of slavers broke into Rebecca's house, but Thunder Soldier was able to fend them off. However, Thunder Soldier entered a human's house, breaking one of Doflamingo's laws and becoming a fugitive. After running away with Rebecca, he trained her on how to fight so she can protect herself. Unbeknownst to her, she once met Ricky as well. Dressrosa Arc Rebecca entered the Mera Mera no Mi tournament at the Corrida Colosseum and was placed in Block D. While in the waiting area, she witnessed Luffy, under the alias of Lucy, defeat Spartan, who she then met and thanked for doing so. Upon noticing his admiration for the statue of Kyros, she told him about his legendary status. After telling Luffy about the statue, two other fighters began teasing her about how she must be happy that Spartan was eliminated. When Luffy asked what they meant, Rebecca told him not to mind them, though she was noticeably bothered by what they said. After this, she declared that she would win the Mera Mera no Mi and defeat Donquixote Doflamingo. She then asked Luffy what block he was assigned to and was happy to learn they are in different blocks. As she walked off, she told Luffy that it would be nice if they both survived the first round. Before Block C started, she was seen looking outside the Colosseum through a window. She then saw the Thunder Soldier running by with Franky and was shocked to see him. She called out to him and tearfully expressed her determination to win the tournament as well as her wish to live together with him after she wins. The soldier, unable to cry but wanting to, answers that crying warriors can't win tournaments. As he leaves, Rebecca falls down in tears. Inside the colosseum, Rebecca spoke to an injured Ricky, who refused treatment despite her insistence. She later went to the observation deck to watch the Block C battle royale. After Lucy gained popularity by taming the Fighting Bull, Rebecca commented that Lucy is an interesting person. She was amazed when she saw Lucy defeat Hajrudin with a punch. She was also taken aback when Lucy and Chinjao defeated the other remaining fighters and their Haki clashed in such a manner that the air itself crackled with electricity. After Luffy won Block C, Rebecca saved him while he was running away from Cavendish and Chinjao. Rebecca bought him some food and sat next to him in the Gladiator's quarters. Some gladiators behind prison bars caught Luffy and after some hesitation, she tried to kill him with her sword. Luffy dodged the attack and pinned her down. Rebecca asked him why he did not do anything to her even though she tried to kill him. Luffy answered that he won't do anything to someone who bought him food. Rebecca then proceeds to tell him about the convict gladiators and how they were imprisoned in the colosseum for opposing Doflamingo. She says that she wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to protect herself and not have to rely on the Thunder Soldier, who was planning an attack against Doflamingo. Rebecca then explains to Luffy about how the toys are no different from humans, how her mother died and Thunder Soldier was her guardian after her mother's death, which is why he is so important to her. The conversation is interrupted by Gatz announcing that the ring is repaired and Block D is about to commence. Rebecca then walks to the arena and drops her shield before entering. As she enters the arena, she silently prays that Thunder Soldier would not die and promises she will not lose. Once Rebecca is in the arena, Gatz announces her appearance, and the crowd boos and jeers at her. Major Battles *Rebecca vs. Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation de:Rebecca es:Rebecca it:Rebecca fr:Rebecca Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Royalty Category:Dressrosa Characters